


Znajome miejsce

by kivutio



Series: hiraeth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Bonding Moments, Gen, Langst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Translation, nie zaciukajcie mnie, tłumaczenie, Żeńskie zaimki dla Pidge dopiero jakoś w połowie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivutio/pseuds/kivutio
Summary: Tłumaczenie.___________________________Jako jedyny noszący w pamięci upadek Altei, Lance stara się odnaleźć wśród indywiduów, którym nigdy tak naprawdę nie zaufa. Między nimi stoją nie tylko sekrety, ale i wojska Zarkona, władcy niegdyś bliskiemu Lance'owi jak brat, a teraz będącym najgorszym wrogiem wojownika o wolność. Voltron od zawsze chronił wszechświat, a Niebieski Paladyn miał zamiar stać na jego straży aż do końca.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355706) by [achievingelysium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium). 



Lance siedział na łóżku próbując złapać oddech i zrozumieć, co go obudziło. Wpatrywał się w srebrne linie światła księżyca wpadające do pokoju przez zasłony zupełnie, jakby mogły dostarczyć mu odpowiedzi.

_Paladynie._  


Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, wbijając palce w koc, który wcześniej w panice z siebie zrzucił.

\- Blue – wymruczał, zakładając buty i kurtkę wiszącą na pobliskim krześle. O tak późnej godzinie nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć lub powstrzymać przed 

złapaniem torby i wyślizgnięciem się przez drzwi na korytarz. Przed wyjściem odwrócił się tylko raz, by zerknąć na śpiące postacie Hunka i Pidge.

_Paladynie,_ powtórzył niski pomruk w jego umyśle. _Paladynie, pospiesz się._

Lance przyjrzał się ostrożnie jasnemu światłu dochodzącemu z Salonu Instruktorów i instruktora odwróconego w jego stronę. Iverson zdawał się być głęboko pogrążony w dyskusji, lecz wspomnienia krytyki i drwin na oczach całej klasy sprawiły, że Lance się wzdrygnął.

Paladynie, powiedziała Blue, a on ruszył, prześlizgując się przez korytarz najciszej, jak potrafił. Jego dowódca powiedział mu kiedyś, że przezorność jest bardzo ważną cechą. Trening w każdym aspekcie; podążanie za rozkazami bez wahania; zdyscyplinowany, idealny żołnierz. Z nich wszystkich, to właśnie Zarkon zawsze był... Zarkon zawsze był...

Lance zacisnął zęby i schylił głowę niżej, czując w piersi ukłucie czegoś, co jeszcze nie zdążyło się do końca zaleczyć.

Westchnął z ulgi, gdy udało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz i wreszcie poczuł chłodny wiatr na swojej skórze. Podszedł do krawędzi dachu i spojrzał w kierunku pustyni i jaskiń, w których zostawił Blue. Ukrytą i dobrze chronioną.

\- Co się stało? - spytał, pozwalając, by jego słowa poniósł wiatr. - Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, Blue. Przez ciebie się nie wyśpię i będę miał worki pod oczami, wstręciucho ty jedna.

Nastał długa przerwa i Lance myślał, że już mu nie odpowie. Po chwili rozbawienie, które czuł poprzez ich więź zostało zastąpione przez powagę. 

_Coś nadchodzi. ___

__

__Poczuł dziwnie znajome ukłucie w piersi, które wierciło mu dziurę w sercu._ _

__

__\- Coś nadchodzi – wymruczał, unosząc delikatnie głowę w stronę nieba._ _

__

__\- Co nadchodzi? - zapytał głos tuż nad jego uchem, a Lance krzyknął ze strachu i odwrócił się szybko, jego ramiona bezwładnie podążyły za nim z impetem._ _

__Sięgnął do biodra, jego dłonie z przyzwyczajenia szukały tam broni. Wpatrywał się w szeroko otwarte i wypełnione iskierkami ciekawości skryte za oprawkami okularów oczy Pidge, podczas gdy w uszach łomotało mu bicie serca._ _

__

__Hunk stał z tyłu i wyglądał jak małe dziecko przyłapane na podjadaniu ciasteczek przez swoją opiekunkę. Spojrzeli po sobie, po czym Pidge kontynuował._ _

__

__\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – powiedział, a Lance, wciąż drżąc, przełknął ślinę. - Co nadchodzi?_ _

__

__Lance, delikatne upomnienie ze strony Lwa pozwoliło mu się rozluźnić. Podrapał się po szyi, próbując coś wymyślić,_ _

__

__Co miał im niby powiedzieć?_ _

__

__No bo wiecie, mój gigantyczny lew z kosmosu obudził mnie w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby mi powiedzieć, że coś nadchodzi. A właśnie, czy wspomniałem, że jestem kosmitą? Takie coś mogłoby ewentualnie służyć jako temat do rozpoczęcia rozmowy na jakimś niedzielnym obiadku z rodziną, chociaż to poskutkowałoby albo w wysłaniu do psychologa, albo zaciągnięciu do laboratorium pełnego uczonych gotowych rozciąć go w celach naukowych._ _

__

__\- To po prostu to dziwne... przeczucie - powiedział po prostu, ponieważ żadna z tych opcji nie brzmiała wyjątkowo zachęcająco._ _

__

__\- Chłopie, masz na myśli takie przeczucie, które mówi ci, że coś jest nie tak, a potem  profesor Ribero wyjeżdża na lekcji z jakimś testem o galaktykach, o których nigdy nawet nie słyszeliśmy? - odezwał się Hunk, podnosząc głos po raz pierwszy tej nocy._ _

__

__\- Nie prowokuj – powiedział Pidge, siadając i wyciągając różne urządzenia z torby, czekając na odpowiedź Lance'a. Poprzekręcał parę gałek, poprawił masę przewodów i urządzeń radiowych._ _

__

__\- To nie są urządzenia Garnizonu – zauważył Lance._ _

__

__\- Właśnie, skąd je wziąłeś?_ _

__

__\- Zbudowałem – odpowiedział dumnie Pidge, zanim Hunk miał możliwość zadania kolejnych pytań, podczas gdy Lance przyjrzał się maszynom krytycznym okiem. Były nieźle zbudowane, znacznie lepiej od tych starych komputerów, z których musieli korzystać w Garnizonie, ale nadal nie mogły się równać z alteańską technologią._ _

__

__Nie, żeby Lance wiedział bardzo dużo o jakiejkolwiek technologii. Wolał zostawić takie sprawy technikom i naukowcom, którzy spędzali dni na wyszukiwaniu tego czy tamtego, zawsze mówiąc coś żargonem, którego nie rozumiał._ _

__

__\- Nie dotykaj moich rzeczy! - Pidge uderzył dłoń Hunka po raz trzeci. Hunk jęknął, ale ustąpił i oddalił się, nadąsany._ _

__

__\- No daj spokój, Pidge – spróbował. - Nie pamiętasz tej gadki Iversona o integracji w drużynie, którą zaserwował nam wcześniej? Współpraca i takie tam? Żadnych sekretów między nami?_ _

__

__\- W porządku - westchnął Pidge, poprawiając okulary._ _

__

__Rozpoczął długą wypowiedź, a Lance już na początku się wyłączył._ _

__

___Paladynie_ , nalegała Blue, a on poczuł jej obawę i napięcie materializujące się w jego piersi i ściskające mocno, jak gdyby były czymś namacalnym. _Już czas.__ _

__

__\- Voltron – Pidge oznajmił głośno, a Lance zastygł w bezruchu, bojąc się wziąć głębszy oddech._ _

__

__\- Co takiego? - udało mu się w końcu wydusić._ _

__

__\- To właśnie nadaje moje radio – wyjaśnił Pidge sięgając za siebie i pokazując im stronę pokrytą bazgrołami kosmitów i słowem VOLTRON nabazgranym niechlujnym charakterem pisma._ _

__

__\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Hunk._ _

__

__Lance przełknął słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta i przygryzł wargę, w pełni świadomy tego, że odpowiedzenie na to pytanie mogło przynieść tylko nieszczęście._ _

__

__\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Pidge wyglądając przy tym na zirytowanego. - Ale kosmiczne radio odbiera tylko to zapętlone słowo._ _

__

__Niesamowite. Mądrala jednak nie wie wszystkiego._ _

__

__Wskazał na mały ekran i linie tekstu przesuwającego się po nim o wiele za szybko, by Lance mógł cokolwiek przeczytać._ _

__

__\- Szaleje bardziej niż kiedykolwiek – kontynuował._ _

__

__Głębokie oddechy. Jego tętno było za szybkie. Lance obawiał się, że jego serce za chwilę ucieknie z jego piersi i wyleci w świat. Wziął uspokajający oddech i spojrzał na Pidge unosząc brew._ _

__

__\- Ach tak?_ _

__

__Nagle odezwały się alarmy, a trio równocześnie odwróciło się w kierunku migających świateł, gdy głos zaczął odbijać się echem od ścian Garnizonu._ _

__

__\- Uwaga wszyscy uczniowie – zabrzęczał. – To nie są ćwiczenia. Rozpoczynamy kwarantannę. Sytuacja bezpieczeństwa numer zero-dziewięć. Powtarzam..._ _

__

__\- Zero dziewiątka? - krzyknął Hunk ciągnąc się za włosy._ _

__

__Jednak cała uwaga Lance'a była skierowana ku eksplozji świateł, które zauważył kątem oka. Hunk uniósł głowę i zatrzymał się, wskazując na zbliżający się z zawrotną prędkością przedmiot._ _

__

__\- Ludzie, czy wy to widzicie? - zapytał. - Czy to meteoryt?_ _

__

__Pidge wyrwał mu lornetkę._ _

__

__\- To nie żaden meteoryt..._ _

__

__Lance chwycił lornetkę tknięty nagłym uczuciem lodowatego strachu i uniósł ją do oczu by przyjrzeć się zbliżającemu się światłu._ _

__

___Galranie. Jeśli cię skrzywdzą..._ syknęła Blue, owijając się wokół jego mózgu niczym warstwa ochronna._ _

__

___Uspokój się, Blue,_ odpowiedział, opuszczając ręce i starając się nie panikować._ _

__

__\- To statek – dokończył Pidge. Galrański statek, czy może raczej kapsuła ratunkowa. Co do quiznaka robił tutaj galrański statek? Ziemia była bezpiecznym miejscem, nietkniętym przez szaleństwo Zarkona, tak prymitywnym i zupełnie różnym od innych planet, że nikt nawet o niej nie słyszał. Była idealnym schronieniem dla Blue wieki temu, gdy Lance, wciąż krwawiący z otwartych ran i cieknącymi po policzkach łzami nią tu wylądował._ _

__

__A teraz...  teraz..._ _

__

__Musiał pozbyć się zagrożenia. Musiał upewnić się, że ktokolwiek przybył w tym statku nigdy nie odleci, jeśli nie dla dobra Voltrona, to dla dobra wciąż wolnych mieszkańców Ziemi._ _

__

__\- Gdzie się wybieracie? - krzyknął Hunk gdy Lance i Pidge ruszyli ku wyjściom._ _

__

__\- No dalej, Hunk! – wrzasnął Pidge nad ramieniem._ _

__

__\- Ludzie, kiedy mówiłem o integracji w zespole miałem na myśli legalne rzeczy! - odkrzyknął, ale trzeci odgłos kroków i tak do nich dołączył._ _

__

__Podążyli za rządami łazików wylatujących z Garnizonu na pustynię, gdzie Lance znalazł skałę, za którą mogli się schować i obserwować rozwój wypadków._ _

__

__\- Ludzie, to jest wasz najgorszy pomysł od kiedy zdecydowaliście się przykryć całą tablicę ogłoszeń memami – zaczął Hunk, jedyny głos rozsądku, podczas gdy Pidge przygotowywał swój sprzęt. Lance pochylił się do przodu, próbując dojrzeć przez lornetkę statek i jego otoczenie._ _

__

__-Tak, tak – wymruczał, przyglądając się ładnej kobiecie, która wyszła z szeregu by porozmawiać z jednym z dowódców._ _

__

__\- To był raczej kiepski pomysł! – wykrzyknął Hunk wymachując ramionami, ale ani Lance, ani Pidge nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Pidge włamała się do kamer i_ _

__Lance z coraz większym przerażeniem przyglądał się mężczyźnie przywiązanemu do stołu, protestującemu w panice i próbującemu wytłumaczyć, czego był świadkiem._ _

__

__Kosmici, powiedział Takashi Shirogane. Przybędą po Voltrona. Nie mamy dużo czasu._ _

__

__Czas, powtórzyła Blue w jego głowie._ _

__

__\- Musimy tam pójść – powiedział Pidge, a w jego oczach płonął ogień. Równie zdeterminowany Lance pokiwał głową._ _

__

__\- Moglibyśmy też wrócić do koszar i zjeść sobie zupkę chińską – zasugerował niespokojnie Hunk. - Zgadzacie się czy się zgadzacie, hę?_ _

__

__Dziesięć minut później szli w kierunku zupełnie przeciwnym do koszar, a za nimi biegli ścigający ich oficerowie Garnizonu. Poduszkowiec był zdecydowanie za mały by pomieścić czterech nastolatków i nieprzytomnego dorosłego, ale jakoś im się to udało._ _

__

__\- Nie możesz lecieć tym czymś szybciej? - krzyknął Lance do Keitha zerkając przez ramię na depczących im po piętach oficerów. Żadne z nich nie do końca rozumiało do końca powagi sytuacji ani tego, co mogłoby się stać gdyby Garnizon, gdyby ktokolwiek, dowiedziałby się jak nieskończony jest tak naprawdę wszechświat._ _

__

__Jedyną osobą w pełni tego świadomą był trzymany przez Lance'a nieprzytomny człowiek. Chwycił go mocniej, dotykając przez chwilę galrańskiej stali._ _

__

__\- Przydałaby się mała zmiana w ciężarze! - odkrzyknął Keith, a Lance zacisnął wargi._ _

__

__\- Na lewo, olbrzymie!_ _

__

__Pruli przez pustynię, skręcając co i rusz po nierównej śnieżce. Lance czuł znajome uczucie adrenaliny zmieszanej z czystą euforią latania. Tęsknił za lataniem, tęsknił za tym uczuciem. A ponad wszystko tęsknił za Blue._ _

__

__\- Proszę, powiedz, że zlecimy z tego klifu – powiedział Lance wystarczająco głośno by inni go usłyszeli._ _

__

__\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Hunk. - Nienienie. Nie zgadzam się, ani słowa, Keith, nie ma mowy..._ _

__

__Keith się wyszczerzył i przez chwilę Lance uświadomił się, że mimo tego, że byli od siebie zupełnie różni, łączyła ich jedna rzecz._ _

__

__\- O tak._ _

__

__Nieważkość._ _

__

__Cała piątka runęła gwałtownie w stronę ziemi, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło. Lance mocno trzymał Shiro i roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, zanurzając się w uczuciu spadania._ _

__

__\- Wszyscy umrzemy! - wrzasnął Pidge, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Lance'a._ _

__

__\- Przymknij się – warknął Keith, a jego słowa porwał wiatr. - Po prostu mi zaufaj!_ _

__

__Keith podciągnął ich do pionu na moment przed tym jak mieli zostać zmiażdżeni na śliczny stos naleśników z Garnizonu, zabierając ich przez ziemię coraz dalej i dalej od goniących ich ludzi._ _

__

__\- O tak, malutka! - wykrzyknął Lance_ _

__

__\- Co do diabła, Lance – powiedział nad jego uchem Pidge. Hunk jęknął tylko, gdy mijali pagórek za pagórkiem, ale Keith zaskoczył go swoim bezgłośnym śmiechem._ _

__

__Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i przez sekundę poczuli obopólne zrozumienie. Keith odwrócił głowę i zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy._ _

__

__Lance się uśmiechnął._ _

__

__Dotarcie do małej chaty zwanej przez Keitha domem zajęło im ponad godzinę. Była skromnie urządzona, wszystko wpakowane do jednego pomieszczenia, kanapa tu, kuchenka turystyczna tam, wszędzie dookoła sterty brudnych ubrań i papierzysk._ _

__

__Tak naprawdę całe to wnętrze było raczej ciasne. Wyszedł z niego czym prędzej, gdy tylko był pewien, że nikogo tym nie urazi, łykając powietrze i spoglądając w nocne niebo._ _

__

__Zupełnie inny układ gwiazd, inne konstelacje i historie z nimi związane._ _

__

__Blue zamruczała ciepło w jego umyśle, smutna lecz jednocześnie pełna miłości._ _

__

___Tęsknię za nią_ , powiedział jej. Nie potrzebowali słów by się zrozumieć, ale i tak to powiedział._ _

__

__Nagle usłyszał za sobą zaskoczony głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał wychodzącego z chaty Shiro,  na którego twarzy malowało się zagubienie i niepokój._ _

__

__Lance szurał stopą po podłodze myśląc o tym przez co Shiro musiał przejść, jak wiele złego przeżył będąc w rękach Galran._ _

__

__\- Chcesz może... - Lance odchrząknął i pomachał ręką dookoła – chwilki... dla siebie? Chwili samotności? Bo wiesz, tu jest naprawdę dużo miejsca, mogę się po prostu... przesunąć, jeśli chcesz._ _

__

__Złapał rękaw bluzy i zaczął miętosić go w dłoniach._ _

__

__Shiro zamrugał, zaskoczony._ _

__

__\- Nie, jest w porządku – powiedział w końcu. Stali przez moment w ciszy, zatopieni we własnych myślach. Voltron nadal bez przerwy prześladował umysł Lance'a._ _

__

__Minęły wieki. A dokładniej dziesięć tysięcy lat, wszystkie minęły niezauważenie. Okres tak długi, że bolało go aż o tym myśleć, zniknął jak za mrugnięciem okiem. Dziesięć tysięcy lat. Minęło wystarczająco długo, jutro, w świetle dnia, ruszy z powrotem do Blue tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Potem razem odlecą by razem chronić wszechświat, niezliczone planety i ludzi pozostawionych na pastwę Galran._ _

__

__Jego Lew zamruczał gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, wysyłając mu swoją energię przez ich więź. Nie była jeszcze do końca przebudzona, jedynie wystarczająco świadoma by do niego mówić, ale to się zmieni._ _

__

__\- Jestem Shiro – powiedział jego towarzysz wyrwawszy go z zamyślenia. Wyciągnął swoją ludzką dłoń i Lance uścisnął ją z uśmiechem._ _

__

__\- Wiem – odpowiedział. - A ja jestem Lance._ _

__

__\- Innym podziękowałem wcześniej – powiedział Shiro, pozwalając swojej dłoni opaść. - Ale nie miałem okazji podziękować tobie, tak więc... dziękuję, Lance._ _

__

__\- Za co? - Lance przekrzywił głowę._ _

__Shiro wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na odległy horyzont pustyni, obserwując gnane przez wiatr kłęby kurzu. Lance przymknął powieki i zrozumiał._ _

__

__\- Za ratunek – powiedział Shiro delikatnie._ _

__

__Para kroków. Kolejna osoba do nich dołączyła i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Shiro._ _

__

__\- Shiro – wymruczał Keith zupełnie innym głosem niż ten wybuchowy i narwany, który Lance pamiętał z czasów Garnizonu._ _

__

__\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. – Wydawał się być zawstydzony kiedy przypomniał sobie o istnieniu Lance'a, wyzwanie gotowe na końcu języka, ale Lance nic nie powiedział._ _

__

__Shiro uśmiechnął się, choć był to raczej smutny uśmiech._ _

__

__\- Cieszę się, że wróciłem – odpowiedział, wyciągając dłoń by zmierzwić włosy Keitha. Chłopak pisnął z oburzenia, marszcząc brwi, gdy doprowadzał włosy do porządku. Lance ukrył uśmiech, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed chichotem, przez który Keith posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie._ _

__

__\- Co się tam stało? - zapytał Lance, nienawidząc tego, że musiał zadać to pytanie. - Znaczy tam, w kosmosie._ _

__

__\- Nie... nie jestem do końca pewien – przyznał Shiro. – Moje wspomnienia... wszystko jest niewyraźne, pamiętam tylko kawałki, jakoś uciekłem ze statku kosmitów, ale przed tym..._ _

__

__\- Nie musisz o tym mówić jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział Lance przez zaciśnięte gardło._ _

__

__Shiro zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się całym ciałem w kierunku Keitha i Lance'a._ _

__

__\- Skąd wiedzieliście, żeby tam przyjść tej nocy? - zapytał._ _

__

__Lance pomyślał o Blue i ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu, zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem nie oszalał. Zmarszczył brwi. Dowiedział o tym dzięki Blue, a Pidge i Hunk pobiegli za nim, ale... skąd Keith o tym wiedział?_ _

__

__\- Chodźcie ze mną – powiedział nagle. - Chyba będzie lepiej jeśli wam pokażę._ _

__

__Wewnątrz chaty Keith ściągnął duży pokrowiec, z którego posypał się kurz, gdy upuścił go na podłogę. Lance spojrzał na tablicę korkową zakrytą mapami i obliczeniami, wszystko pokryte notatkami wykonanymi nierównym pismem._ _

__

__Na największej mapie był widok pustyni ze strzałkami wskazującymi miejsce w centrum i otoczonymi parę razy kółkami zrobionymi czarnym markerem._ _

__

__Lance nie mógł złapać oddechu._ _

__

___Blue. Blue._ _ _

__

__Każda z narysowanych przez Keitha linii prowadziła prosto do Niebieskiego Lwa, do miejsca nieodwiedzanego od wieków._ _

__

__\- Co to takiego? - wydusił z siebie, oddychając płytko._ _

__

__Keith machnął dłonią w kierunku paru zdjęć przedstawiających rysunki naścienne w jaskini z napisami wykonanymi takim samym niewyraźnym pismem, które można było zobaczyć na innych zdjęciach. Zdjęciach jaskini trochę zbyt podobnej do tej, w której umieścił Blue._ _

__

__\- Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić – zaczął Keith, pocierając dłonią kark. - Po tym jak wywalili mnie z Garnizonu, zrozumiałem że była tutaj... jakaś energia, która mnie wzywała, wzywająca mnie do tego miejsca._ _

__

__\- Po co?_ _

__

__Keith wskazał dłonią kółko na mapie._ _

__

__\- Myślę, że cokolwiek tu jest, jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania. Nie miałem na razie szansy na dokładne zbadanie tego miejsca, ale widziałem tam górę skał pokrytych w jakichś starożytnych runach. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że niektóre części wskazywały na wydarzenie, jakieś przybycie... z wczorajszej nocy._ _

__

__Lance próbował sobie przypomnieć. Wyrył parę tych znaków po lądowaniu, parę ochronnych barier, które miały ukryć ich podpis, swoje imię i część swojej historii w razie gdyby jakiś Alteańczyk go znalazł, jego pobożne życzenie._ _

__

__Większość z nich była niejasna. Był w stanie bezpiecznie wylądować dzięki adrenalinie i pozostać wystarczająco trzeźwym na umyśle żeby zrobić te znaki na wpół wyschniętą krwią, ale był też rozgorączkowany i nadal wypierał rzeczywistość._ _

__

__Jednak te, o których mówił Keith... nie pamiętał, żeby je robił._ _

__

__\- I wtedy ty się pojawiłeś – zakończył Keith._ _

__

__\- Czy... ktokolwiek z twojej załogi przeżył? - zapytał Pidge._ _

__

__\- Nie jestem pewien – powiedział Shiro wpatrując się w Pidge._ _

__

__\- Świetnie się rozmawiało – wtrącił się Hunk. – Ale czy moglibyśmy wrócić do tematu kosmitów? I tego, że... przybywają. Na Ziemię. Czy tylko mnie to przeraża?_ _

__

__Shiro oblizał wargi._ _

__

__\- Mówiłeś wcześniej coś o Voltronie, dobrze pamiętam? To chyba... chyba jakiś rodzaj broni, której szukają. Czymkolwiek by to nie było, musimy to znaleźć przed nimi._ _

__

__\- Heh – powiedział Hunk. – Wczoraj wieczorem znalazłem zdjęcie Pidge. Spójrzcie, to jego dziewczyna!_ _

__

__Policzki Pidge przybrały kolor dorodnego pomidora i wyrwał zdjęcie z rąk Hunka, ale wszyscy i tak zdążyli dobrze się mu przyjrzeć. Stał na nim z jakąś dziewczyną, oboje szeroko uśmiechnięci w stronę aparatu._ _

__

__Nie było mowy, żeby to była jego dziewczyna. Po pierwsze, Pidge nie wykazywał żadnego zainteresowania płcią przeciwną, a po drugie ludzie na zdjęciu byli zbyt do siebie podobni żeby nie być spokrewnionymi._ _

__

__Lance miał wrażenie, że coś przemknęło po twarzy Shiro, ale zniknęło zbyt szybko, by mógł się temu przyjrzeć._ _

__

__\- Po co, do diabła, grzebałeś w moich rzeczach?_ _

__

__Lance się wzdrygnął. Pidge był raczej małym chłopakiem, ale nie powinien być lekceważony. Przypominał mu o jego siostrze..._ _

__

__Hunk uniósł ręce w obronnym geście i miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na choć odrobinę winnego._ _

__

__\- Szukałem batonika – wyjęczał. – Ale znalazłem dziennik Pidge i..._ _

__

__-Hunk, jesteś genialny – przerwał mu Lance. – Ale chłopie, lepiej by było żebyś się zamknął zanim Pidge przerobi cię na pafkę._ _

__

__\- Że niby co?_ _

__

__Lance odchrząknął._ _

__

__\- Papkę– poprawił się mając nadzieję, że nikt się za bardzo nie wczyta w jego pomyłkę. Prawdę mówiąc, pafki były dosyć podobne do ziemskich ryb, a Lance miał zwyczaj mówienia co mu ślina przyniesie na język._ _

__

__Hunk odchrząknął._ _

__

__\- No, więc zauważyłem, że powtarzający się zestaw cyfr, który Pidge zapisał wygląda bardzo podobnie do linii Fraunhofera._ _

__

__\- Do jakiego Frałn czegoś tam?_ _

__

__\- To właściwie..._ _

__

__\- Coś, czego możemy użyć by znaleźć Voltrona – powiedział podekscytowany Hunk. - Mogę zbudować urządzenie, które pomoże nam go znaleźć. Trochę jak licznik Geigera-Voltorona._ _

__

__Zachichotał, dumny z siebie. Lance uniósł dłoń by przybić mu piątkę. Nie wspomniał, że o wiele łatwiej byłoby, gdyby Lance po prostu ich tam zaprowadził._ _

__Nie, żeby bardzo mu się ten pomysł podobał, ale nie był pewien, czy mógł powstrzymać ich przed chęcią znalezienia Voltrona._ _

__

__\- Fascynujące – powiedział Hunk unosząc papier do mapy z koncentracji ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Ta częstotliwość... wygląda trochę jak mapa..._ _

__

__\- Daj mi to – powiedział ostro Keith, wydzierając mu papier z rąk i wyciągając go tak, by wszyscy mogli dobrze widzieć jak idealnie pasują do szczytów kamieni._ _

__

___Cholera. O czym on w ogóle mówi, do quiznaka?_ pomyślał Lance._ _

__

__\- Chłopie, to jest strasznie dziwne – powiedział. Wymienili się spojrzeniami z Hunkiem, który wzruszył ramionami._ _

__

__\- A zatem... - powiedział Shiro krzyżując ramiona na piersi i rzucając im oceniające spojrzenie. Po jego twarzy przebiegł wyraz zadowolenia. - Kierunek Voltron._ _


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drużyna opuszcza Ziemię, ale to jeszcze nie koniec ich kłopotów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki: Hej ludzie, powinniście posłuchać playlisty do tego fika (a że jestem leniwa, to po prostu skopiuję link do niej: http://8tracks.com/achieving-elysium/familiar).

\- Chyba coś odbieram – powiedział Hunk trzymając w dłoni czytnik tak, jakby szukał wi-fi na telefonie.

\- No co ty, Sherlocku – powiedział sucho Keith kiedy czujnik zaczął wydawać dźwięki, najpierw powolne, a później szybkie jak bicie serca.

To, że Hunk zdołał doprowadzić ich tak blisko Blue dowodziło jak inteligentny tak naprawdę był. Lance mógł już poczuć jej obecność przez więź, która wzmacniała się z każdym ich krokiem.

Cierpiał przez ostatni miesiąc. Odległość i długie odosobnienie osłabiały więź.

Jaskinie były chłodne i wilgotne w porównaniu z żarem lejącym się z nieba na zewnątrz.

Cała piątka się rozdzieliła i Lance wziął głęboki oddech gdy zobaczył znaki namalowane na ścianie.

Niektórych nie rozpoznawał, zostały namalowane przez ludzi, których już od dawna nie ma na ziemi. Niebieski Lew, rozproszona grupa wojowników, granatowe nocne niebo.

Niektóre wyglądały znajomo.

Lance zauważył swoje własne pismo w brzydkim i wyblakłym brązowym kolorze.

_LANCE..._

_NIEBIESKI PALADYN..._

_...JEŚLI TO CZYTASZ..._

_ZDRADZONY..._

Wszyscy obecni westchnęli, onieśmieleni.

Pidge podszedł do niewyraźnego pisma, wchodząc na skałę żeby przejechać po nim rękoma.

-Jak myślicie, co to wszystko znaczy?

_VOTRON ZNÓW SIĘ UFORMUJE. PRZYWITAM ŚMIERĆ Z OTWARTYMI RAMIONAMI JEŚLI TO OZNACZA, ŻE WSZECHŚWIAT BĘDZIE BEZPIECZNY._

\- Co to takiego? - Keith podszedł do Shiro, który przyglądał się uważnie ścianom. Zaciekawiony Lance podążył za nim.

\- To te rysunki lwów o których ci mówiłem – zaczął gdy Lance stanął za nim, ślizgając się po kamiennej podłodze i odkrywając nowe ślady.

Blue zamruczała głośno w jego umyśle, jej obecność rosnąca w siłę po pierwszej od wieków pobudce. Ciepłe uczucie zalało Lance'a , który zaśmiał się cicho gdy ślady zaczęły się jarzyć, błękitny blask pośród ciemności.

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiły – powiedział Keith, milknąc gdy jaskinia zaczęła się trząść.

Lance posłał mu uśmieszek spod opuszczonej głowy. Zaczekaj tylko, czeka cię niemała niespodzianka, pomyślał.

Wokół ich stóp podświetliły się misternie wyrzeźbione koła, które rozświetliły ich twarze niebieskim światłem

Wtem ziemia się pod nimi otworzyła i ich wchłonęła.

Cała piątka wrzeszczała podczas spadania w ciemność, Pidge trzymał się Hunka jakby ten był ostatnią deską ratunku a woda podążała za nimi, posyłając ich prosto do wielkiego basenu.

Wpadł do wody, a dźwięk uderzenia towarzyszył mu jeszcze zanim wypłynął na powierzchnię.

Lance stanął jako pierwszy, z wodą skapującą do oczy spojrzał tam, gdzie czekał na niego, na nich, jego Lew.

Zanim inni doszli do siebie, on zdążył już przebrnąć przez wodę.

\- Czy to to? Czy to właśnie Voltron? - głos Pidge przeszył powietrze.

\- To musi być to, co powodowało te wszystkie szalone skoki energii – odpowiedział Keith.

Tak właściwie, to byłem ja, chciał powiedzieć Lance.

\- Wygląda na to, że dookoła jest jakieś pole siłowe – kontynuował Keith podchodząc i stukając w nie palcem. - Niby jak mamy się przez to przedostać?

Lance prześlizgnął się pod pole siłowe z uśmiechem.

\- Może wystarczy zapukać – zastukał knykciami w pole siłowe. Jego powierzchnia zafalowała, trzaskając elektrycznością gdy tylko jej dotknął. Oczy Blue rozbłysły i patrzyła na niego gdy ostatnia bariera znikała.  


_Pięć Lwów szybujących ku niebu w formacji, a potem łączących się w jedną całość..._

\- Voltron – wyszeptał Shiro kiedy wizja zblakła.

\- Dobra, nie oszalałem – powiedział Hunk oddychając z ulgą. - Voltron to... łał, jest jak gigantyczny, czadowy robot.

\- To tego szukają.

\- Niesamowite.

Blue poruszyła się, unosząc się z ziemi i rycząc w jego umyśle. Potem zniżyła swoją wielką głowę by mógł wejść do środka.

\- Nie jedz mnie, proszę! Jestem za młody by umierać, jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które muszę zjeść!

Reszta została z tyłu, oszołomiona i przestraszona, ale Lance w paru dużych krokach znalazł się tuż przy swoim Lwie. Kiedy wszedł do kokpitu ogarnęło go uczucie przynależności.

\- Cześć, Blue – wyszeptał, siadając powoli na krześle i odprężając się.

Fotel pilota wystrzelił do przodu gdy tylko systemy Blue się włączyły. Przejechał palcami po desce rozdzielczej.

_Mój paladynie,_ powiedziała, a on się uśmiechnął.

Hunk i Pidge wdrapali się do kokpitu rozglądając się szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- To może tak wam tylko przypomnę, że jesteśmy w środku głowy kosmicznego kota z przyszłości – powiedział Hunk unosząc palec. - Czułem, że muszę wam o tym przypomnieć.

Blue zachichotała, a Lance rozprostował palce, między którymi przebiegła energia. Zebrała się na koniuszkach palców, prześlizgując się przez jego dłoń, ale 

Lance uspokoił więź i zmusił kwintesencję by się uspokoiła. Wciąż było za wcześnie by wejść w _ad unom._

_Spokojnie, Blue. Nie ekscytuj się tak_ , pomyślał.

_Żadnej z tobą zabawy_ , powiedziała.

Jego dłonie zatańczyły po desce rozdzielczej a Blue się wyprostowała, rycząc głośno po raz drugi.

_Wracajmy do domu_ , powiedziała, a on złapał za stery.

\- Przyjąłem – powiedział na głos a reszta wrzasnęła ze strachu kiedy Blue się uniosła i pomknęli z jaskini ku niebu. Roześmiał się gdy się obracali, a żołądek podchodził mu do gardła.

\- Jesteś... najgorszym... pilotem... na świecie! – wrzasnął Keith.

\- Pokażę ci gorszego pilota – wymruczał pod nosem. - Zobaczmy jak szybko możemy polecieć!

\- Nie – powiedział od razu Hunk – nie ma mowy... Lance, nie rób mi tego, Lance...

Poszybowali w powietrze, Blue zgięła swoje łapy by mogli lecieć niczym strzała do celu. Lance zapiał z zachwytu, robiąc pętlę, zaczynając bieg gdy dotarli do ziemi, a reszta krzyczała ze strachu.

\- Spraw, żeby to przestało! – błagał Hunk.

\- Sorki brachu, ale nie potrafię – odpowiedział Lance z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

_Gotowy?_

_Gotowy._

Przecięli niebo, Blue ruszyła z pełną prędkością, unosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej aż Lance mógł zobaczyć małe kwadraty w oddali, jakimi był teraz dla nich Galaktyczny Garnizon.

\- Dokąd lecimy? - chciał wiedzieć Keith.

Lance przygryzł wargę. _Do domu._

-Nie mam nad tym kontroli – skłamał – ale B... Lew mówi, że do Ziemi zbliża się statek kosmiczny. Musimy go powstrzymać.

\- Dlaczego po prostu im go nie damy? Jeśli to tej broni szukają może sobie pójdą jak im ją oddamy? Sorki, lewku. Znaczy, nic do ciebie nie mam, ale...

\- Mowy nie ma, żeby odpuścili – warknął Lance w tym samym czasie kiedy Shiro głośno zaprotestował.

\- Nie rozumiecie – powiedział gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli – te potwory rozprzestrzeniają się jak zaraza...nie można się z nimi dogadać! Nawet jeśli oddamy im Lwa to nie przestaną dopóki nas nie pochwycą albo zabiją.

\- W takim razie nieważne. - Hunk pobladł.

Lance prawie się popłakał kiedy w końcu wkroczyli w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Bycie z Blue, latanie między gwiazdami...

Ryk wdarł się w jego myśli a kości zadrżały pod wagą złości Blue. Lance bez zastanowienia pożyczył jej a delikatna bariera między ich umysłami osłabła gdy ich ich spojrzenia się połączyły.

\- To statek – Lance wypuścił powietrze, w głowie mu się kręciło kiedy na powrót znalazł się w swoim pełnym ograniczeń ciele.

\- Znaleźli mnie. - Mina Shiro była grobowa.

\- Lance, zabierz nas stąd!

Wściekłość Blue przeszła przez ich więź z taką mocą, że Lance stracił kontrolę, dwa umysły połączone w jedno w ciągu sekundy.  


Obnażyli zęby, warcząc, gdy uderzyli bok galrańskiego statku, który za nimi podążał. Chcieli walczyć, zetrzeć ten statek w proch, pomścić swych braci i siostry...

\- Lance!

Wrócił z powrotem do swojego ciała, jego umysł zatrząsł się od skutków zbyt szybkiego opuszczenia _ad unom_. Później za to zapłaci.

\- Czekajcie – powiedział im przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując w umyśle uspokajającą obecność Blue.

_Walcz,_ wysyczała Blue, a okropna wściekłość zaczęła rosnąć w nich obojgu.

_Nie możemy._ Lance wymusił na sobie spokój, który przeniknął w głąb jego kości jak woda w ziemię, i liczył oddechy dopóki bicie jego serca nie zwolniło i się uspokoiło.

Nie wiedzieli z czym się mierzą. Lance i Blue byli silni, ale wyszli odrobinkę z wprawy, Galranie mieli dziesięć tysięcy lat na udoskonalenie swojej technologii, a pozostała czwórka znajdująca się w kokpicie miała swoje własne zdanie i jedynie staliby im na przeszkodzie. Było zbyt wiele niewiadomych, które musieli wziąć pod uwagę, walka skończyłaby się ich przegraną.

Dlatego Lance zwalczył chęć walki i zamiast tego ruszył naprzód, poruszając się instynktownie z Blue gdy skręcali i się obracali, oddalając się coraz bardziej od Ziemi.

\- Nie możemy wiecznie uciekać – ostrzegł Shiro zbliżając się do Lance'a by położyć mu dłoń na plecach i przesiąkniętej potem koszulce.

\- Wiem – wydyszał wykonując beczkę, a pocisk ledwo ich ominął.

W lepszych czasach mogliby bez problemu zmieść taki statek z powierzchni ziemi. Ale wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy i jego zamroczony umysł powoli dawały o sobie znać.  


_Blue, czy myślisz o tym samym..._ wyszeptał.

_Tak,_ odpowiedziała natychmiast.

Lance zebrał swoją energię, i chociaż był to bardzo zły pomysł, zwłaszcza mając na uwadze niedawne wydarzenia, znów połączył się z Blue..

Razem zyskiwali siłę, moc mającą swoje źródło zarówno w determinacji, jak i w desperacji.

\- Są coraz bliżej. - Głos Pidge dochodził z daleka, był przytłumiony. To nie miało znaczenia. Musieli się skupić.

\- Strzelali do nas ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby chcieli nas skrzywdzić. Chyba chcą nas... złapać – To Keith.

\- To się nie może dziać naprawdę.

_Jeszcze tylko trochę._ Myśl ta towarzyszyła im i skupili się, zwalniając.

Uśmiechnęli się kiedy skwierczący od kwintesencji tunel czasoprzestrzenny otworzył się przed nimi.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Lance? Halo, Ziemia do Lance'a? Kosmos do Lance'a?

\- Chyba powinniśmy przez nią przejść.

\- Gdzie prowadzi?

\- Shiro, jesteś dorosłym... znaczy starszym oficerem … co powinniśmy zrobić?

Ich głosy wystarczyły by sprowadzić Lance'a z powrotem na ziemię. Wyczerpany opadł z powrotem na krzesło, przyglądając się reszcie gdy w panice zadawali kolejne pytania.

\- Nie wiem. Lance, czy lew coś ci mówi? – powiedział w końcu Shiro.

Zdołał tylko coś wymruczeć, powoli zaczęła ogarniać go ciemność, ale zmusił się by odpowiedzieć.

\- Przejść przez tunel.

\- Chyba... - zawahał się Shiro – wydaje mi się, że lew wie o tym więcej niż my... i jak do tej pory przytrzymał nas przy życiu, więc myślę, że powinniśmy mu zaufać. Ale teraz jesteśmy drużyną. Decyzja należy do nas wszystkich.

\- Zaufajmy mu – pierwszy zdecydował Pidge.

\- Tak, dokładnie – powiedział Hunk.

Keith odpowiedział jako ostatni z twarzą napiętą od emocji. Lance chciał wstać i nim potrząsnąć, ale nie miał wystarczająco siły na nic prócz bezpieczne przejście przez tunel.

W końcu Keith gwałtownie pokiwał głową.

Za nimi zawisł galrański statek, ogromny i złowieszczy. Przed nimi widniała nadzieja. Wtem, bez dalszych słów czy fajerwerków, prześlizgnęli się przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny i po prostu zniknęli.

Pojawili się nad planetą, której Lance nie rozpoznawał.

\- Łał, to było...

Przestał ich słuchać i delikatnie skierował ich ku dołowi wpatrując się w zamek na ziemi.

Wylądowali na podwórzu Blue otworzyła wejście by ich wypuścić.

Hunk wybiegł pierwszy, dławiąc się i prychając. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się z zympatią.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że wytrzymał tak długo – powiedział Pidge poprawiając okulary zanim się przeciągnął i wydostał z Blue. Keith i Shiro podążyli za nim zostawiając Lance'a na chwilę samego w kokpicie.

\- Blue – wymamrotał.

Poziom adrenaliny zaczął spadać, więc teraz Lance zapadł się w sobie, piekielnie zmęczony.

Oboje z Blue przeszli przez _ad unom_ o wiele więcej razy niż mógł zliczyć, nie było to niezwykłe w ich sytuacji, ale bycie wyciągniętym z niego przed czasem było niebezpieczne.

Oddzielenie od siebie ich umysłów powinno odbywać się z wielką uwagą nawet w ogniu walki ale Lance był tak skupiony na uratowaniu ich z rąk Galran, że tego nie zrobił.

_Paladynie._ Gdy chwiejnie wstał otoczył go niepokój Blue. Poczucie pilności pojawiło się w jego żyłach gdy ruszył szybko w stronę reszty drużyny.

Nie mógł trzeźwo myśleć. Zimno rozprzestrzeniło się po jego kościach, krew w żyłach zamarzała a umysł tonął we mgle.

Nagle ujrzał przed sobą twarz Shiro, a na ramieniu wylądowała mu dłoń.

\- Lance? Wszystko w porządku? - jego głos brzmiał jakby z oddali.

Możliwe, że odpowiedział, ale myśl znikła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Paladynie, głośniej powtórzyła Blue gdy wyczerpany Lance zsunął się na ziemię. Wokół dźwięczały zaniepokojone głosy, ale Lance skupił się na cichym warkocie Blue.

_Nie zasypiaj_ , rozkazała mu, a Lance uniósł się, starając się nie zasnąć. Ale był zmęczony i wyziębiony, i otoczony przez delikatne, ciepłe, miłe ramiona.

_Blue,_ wymruczał gdy ich umysły otarły się o siebie.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.

Lance unosił się w nicości, której krańce były lekko niebieskawe. Odpłynął na cichą wieczność, przerywaną jedynie przerywanymi dźwiękami, które zdawały się być czyimiś głosami.

Zimno. Było mu zimno, zanurzał się głębiej i głębiej, jak gdyby był pod wodą, powoli spadając na dno oceanu. Nagle sen uległ zmianie i Lance uświadomił sobie, że wpatruje się w powierzchnię oceanu, której światło zdawało się coraz bardziej od niego oddalać.

Nie mógł oddychać. Jego kończyny były bezwładne, nie mógł się więc ruszyć podczas gdy starał się nabrać powietrza, patrząc na niknące w oddali światło

Lance próbował, ale nie mógł nic zrobić...

...i nagle zatrzymał się, jak gdyby ktoś naciągnął długi sznur przyczepiony do jego piersi.

_Obudź się._

Nagle przed nim zmaterializował się sznur, a Lance wreszcie mógł się ruszyć, uniósł więc rękę i zacisnął na nim palce.

_Obudź się._

Powierzchnia popękała a światło wezbrało na mocy.

I Lance obudził się z sercem bijącym jak kowadło w jego piersi, rozglądający się dookoła z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Lance!

Chwilę później para potężnych ramion zgniotła go w uścisku. Lance zakrztusił się powietrzem ale odprężył i uniósł dłoń, ze zmęczeniem klepiąc Hunka po ramieniu.

\- Hej, wielkoludzie.

\- Spójrzcie tylko kto postanowił zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością – z blisko dobiegł go suchy głos Pidge, ale Lance nie mógł zobaczyć go ponad żółcią bluzki Hunka.

\- Niestety – powiedział Keith, a Lance odsunął się od Hunka, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- No weź! Uratowałem wasze tyłki, ty niewdzięczny...  


-Dajcie spokój – powiedział Shiro, a ton jego głosu był w stanie uciszyć ich obu. Uśmiechnął się do Lance'a. - Dobrze, że wróciłeś.

Czuł obecność Blue z tyłu umysłu, wysłał w jej kierunku falę spokoju. Za dużo od siebie wymagali, nie był dostatecznie uważny. Ale teraz czuł się już dobrze...

\- Ta, dzięki – Lance podrapał się po karku, po czym usiadł prosto gdy dochodziło do niego, że nie byli już na Ziemi.

Gdzie więc byli?

Po swojej lewej ujrzał zestaw znajomo wyglądających pustych kapsuł leczniczych. Rozejrzał się po schodach, szarych ścianach podświetlonych bladym światłem, w którym tonął cały pokój.

Tam, w tamtym rogu opatrywał rany swojej drugiej młodszej siostry, a tam po raz pierwszy spotkał Am'lei, tam siedział na schodach wpatrując się w pełne kapsuły lecznicze i zastanawiając kto uratował go podczas nalotu i kim była twarz po drugiej stornie szyby.

\- Gdzie... gdzie jesteśmy? - wychrypiał, chociaż dobrze wiedział. Wiedział w momencie lądowania na dziedzińcu, wiedział nawet gdy zanurzył się w marzeniach sennych, wiedział gdy obudził się parę minut wcześniej.

\- W izbie chorych – odpowiedział Hunk. - Jak się czujesz?

Lance zastanowił się chwilę nad tym pytaniem. Bolały go mięśnie gdy machał nogami na krawędzi łóżka, na którym został położony, Hunk się odsunął. Ale przynajmniej ogarniające go wcześniej zimno zniknęło.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Hunk złapał go za rękę i podniósł do pozycji stojącej. Lance chwiał się przez chwilę, lecz już po chwili pewnie stanął na nogach, patrząc reszcie prosto w oczy.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział Shiro – powinieneś poznać resztę.

\- Jaką resztę?

_Blue,_ pomyślał gorączkowo. _Reszta... co mają na myśli mówiąc reszta... kogo...?_

W odpowiedzi tylko cicho zamruczała.

\- Człowieku, strasznie dużo cię ominęło – powiedział Pidge zbliżając się i kładąc mu dłoń na lewym ramieniu. - Ale szczerze mówiąc, mam wrażenie, że Księżniczka cię w tym pobiła.

Tryby w mózgu już zaczęły się obracać. Jego zainteresowanie zostało rozbudzone.

\- Księżniczka?

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli będziesz z nią flirtował... - jęknął Pidge.

\- Błagam, nie rób tego – przerwał mu Keith.

Lance uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko. Księżniczka? Brzmiało jak ktoś w jego typie. Żadna dziewczyna (lub chłopak, czy tak naprawdę ktokolwiek inny) w całym wszechświecie nie mogła się oprzeć wdziękowi Niebieskiego Paladyna.

Shiro podbiegł do nich gdy weszli do sterowni. Rozmawiał z dwojgiem innych ludzi, którzy stali do nich tyłem. Kobieta była ubrana w królewską suknię, a jej długie do pasa włosy były spięte w warkocz. Mężczyzna, który miał na sobie równie formalny mundur uniósł rękę żeby podrapać się po głowie z bujnymi pomarańczowymi włosami.

\- ...przeprowadzić diagnostykę systemu – mówił.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała księżniczka.

Shiro odwrócił się i ich spostrzegł.

\- Wreszcie przyszliście – powiedział. - A, nie mieliście szansy poznać go wcześniej, więc pozwólcie że przedstawię wam Lance'a.

Mentalnie przybrał swój najbardziej zniewalający uśmiech i dobre żarty ze swojego arsenały złych żartów. Pidge walnął go w ramię gdy nieznajomi odwrócili się w ich kierunku.

\- Miło mi was poznać - sztywno powiedziała księżniczka wyciągając dłoń, ale on zastygł w bezruchu patrząc na twarz jej i mężczyzny stojącego dwa kroki za nią.

-No spójrzcie na to! - dało się słychać teatralny szept Keitha. – W końcu się zamknął!

Kiedykolwiek indziej Lance odpowiedziałby równie ciętą ripostą, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy wokół czekali na jego odpowiedź, więc zamknął usta, których otwierania nie pamiętał i zgiął się w ukłonie przed potrząśnięciem jej dłoni.

\- Księżniczko – powiedział cicho – miło... mi cię poznać.

Zerknął na nią, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Czekał jedno uderzenie serca, potem dwa, niecierpliwie czekając aż go rozpozna.

Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Znałam kiedyś kogoś o tym imieniu – powiedziała słabo, a jej doradca podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu zanim wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Lance'a, by ten mógł ją uścisnąć.

\- Zabawne, prawda? - powiedział pogodnie. - Jaki ten wszechświat jest mały.

Zachichotał, a Lance posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Bardzo mały - zgodził się z nim Lance wpatrując w twarz księżniczki Allury i nadwornego doradcy Corana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki: aaaaaaaaa, drużyna w końcu opuściła Ziemię!  
> Okej, wiem, że nie wytłumaczyłam wszystkiego dokładnie, ale obiecuję, że wszystkie wątpliwości, na przykład o _ad unom_ , zostaną rozwiane prędzej czy później.  
> Nie bójcie się pytać! Wszystko będzie się powoli rozwiązywać. Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. (jeśli chcecie, możecie ze mną porozmawiać na tumblr, mój nick to achievingelysium!).  
> Ostatnia sprawa: Rozdziały wstawiam sporadycznie. W jednym tygodniu mogę dodać dwa rozdziały, a potem nic nie dodawać przez następny miesiąc. Trzymajcie się!


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zielony i Żółty Lew zostają odnalezione, szczęśliwie w tym samym czasie gdy galrański statek z Czerwonym Lwem na pokładzie dociera do Arus. Odliczanie rozpoczęte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznaję bez bicia, że trochę mi opublikowanie tego rozdziału zajęło, ale na moją obronę powiem, że zaczęłam kurs prawa jazdy, więc nie mam lekko XD 
> 
> A tak na poważnie, to z chęcią przyjmę krytykę i inne komentarze, nie bójcie się, strefa komentowania nie gryzie. Chyba :P

Według Hunka i Pidge, którzy opowiedzieli mu o wszystkim, co stało się gdy uciął sobie drzemkę, ominęło go dość sporo.

Chociaż doceniał pomoc przyjaciół w zrozumieniu tej niezwykłej sytuacji, Lance był o wiele bardziej zainteresowany dwojgiem kosmitów idących przed nimi. Obcy rozmawiali o czymś szeptem ze spuszczonymi głowami, przez co Lance słyszał tylko co drugie słowo. 

\- ...no i według nich _każde_ z nas dostanie swojego lwa! I jak tu się nie cieszyć?

\- Chłopie, ominęła cię naprawdę nieziemska mapa gwiezdna – powiedział Pidge poprawiając okulary. - Poza tym ta księżniczka miała przygotowaną całą przemowę o lwach. Mówiła coś o ciekawskiej naturze, inteligencji i śmiałości pilota Zielonego Lwa.

Lance zacisnął zęby i próbował nie myśleć o Uadstym.

Zamiast tego wydał dźwięk zwykle uchodzący za uznanie.

Zatrzymali się na zewnątrz, gdzie ujrzeli kąpiącą się w promieniach słońca Blue.

\- Lance, ty i Hunk udacie się w poszukiwaniu Żółtego Lwa, a ja i Pidge polecimy kapsułę ratunkową by znaleźć Zielonego Lwa. Keith, ty zostaniesz tutaj – powiedział Shiro.

\- O co mu chodzi? - Lance wymamrotał pod nosem, po czym zasalutował Shiro. – Przyjąłem.

\- Chodźmy - Shiro ledwo się na nich spojrzał.

\- Nie mogli zlokalizować Czerwonego Lwa – wymruczał Hunk w odpowiedzi.

Lance zastanowił się nad tym przez moment. Keith dobrze się nadawał na pilota Red ale obserwowanie jego starań o jej aprobatę z pewnością będzie interesujące. Lwica nie dość, że miała trudny charakter, to jeszcze bywała wybredna w wyborze swoich pilotów.

Lance nie miał wątpliwości, że Keith w końcu ją do siebie przekona, ale był pewien, że będzie się z czego pośmiać zanim do tego dojdzie.

\- Przygotuję obronę zamku. Coranie, pomóż Shiro i Pidge przygotować kapsułę, dobrze? - W oczach Allury czaiło się zdecydowanie.

\- Oczywiście, księżniczko! - krzyknął Coran. -Oh, i... Paladyni, będę w stanie powstrzymać tunele czasoprzestrzenne przed zamknięciem tylko dwie wasze ziemskie... godziny. Ale nie martwcie się, obie planety są pokojowo nastawione, więc powrót nie powinien wam długo zająć!

Hunk wgramolił się za Lancem do Blue przytrzymując się jego siedzenia kiedy jej systemy zostały przywołane do życia.

\- Hunk, tam z tyłu są chyba dodatkowe krzesła – powiedział Lance wskazując kciukiem na tyły kabiny. Umieszczono tam kilka małych siedzeń, na których upychano pasażerów. Hunk otaksował jedno z nich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale skorzystał z miejsca pomimo nieufności.

- _Miłej podróży!_ \- życzył im Coran przez komunikator.

Dopiero wtedy otworzył się przed nimi tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Lance odczekał chwilę zanim przeleciał przez niego z Hunkiem krzyczącym przeraźliwie z tyłu.

Wylądowali na wzniesieniu wychodzącym na kompleks jaskiń. Lance kierował Blue w stronę mrugającej żółtej kropki na ekranie...

 _Paladynie_ , ostrzegła go Blue. Sekundę później włączył się alarm, a Lance krzyknął gdy z trudnością ominęli wycelowane w nich pociski.

\- Nie pisałem się na to! – wykrzyknął Hunk gdy obracali się wokoło własnej osi.

Lance zacisnął dłonie na sterze próbując ominąć galrańskie statki, ale było ich o _wiele_ za dużo.

\- Chyba musisz zmienić definicje przyjaznego nastawienia, Coran - przeklął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Czerwone światło nadal nad nimi świeciło, a pociski powstrzymywały ich przed zejściem na ziemię. Nie mogli wylądować.

\- Szukają Żółtego Lwa, ale nie mogą go znaleźć! - wykrzyczał przerażony Hunk. – Powinniśmy być tuż nad nim! Myślisz, że...

\- Hunk, stary – zaczął Lance, a jego myśli zahaczyły o umysł Blue – proszę, nie miej mi tego za złe.

Blue otworzyła usta i wysłała Hunka w stronę ziemi zanim ten mógł zrozumieć znaczenie słów przyjaciela. W chwilę potem zamknęła usta i gwałtownie skręciła w prawo.

Nie była czasu na myślenie o Hunku. Był mądry, potrafił się sobą zająć, a Yellow na pewno nie pozwoli mu zginąć.

Lance i Blue z kolei musieli rozproszyć Galran i _przeżyć_.

\- Blue!

Seria strzałów wzniosła pył ku górze i Lance przeklął, gdy omal nie zostali trafieni. Powietrze przeczyściło się w chwilę potem, ale Galranie zyskali parę cennych sekund przewagi.

 _Paladynie_ , zawarczała Blue gdy wybili się do przodu.

\- Jest ich za dużo – wydyszał Lance gdy Blue zestrzeliła kilku żołnierzy taflą lodu.

 _Wiem_ , odpowiedziała Blue.

Coś zaiskrzyło na krawędzi ich świadomości.

\- Dobra robota, Hunk – wymamrotał nie dbając o to, że jego przyjaciel nie mógł go słyszeć. - Żółty Lew znowu w akcji!

Coś zwróciło uwagę Blue. Lance wciągnął gwałtownie oddech gdy zobaczył lufę wycelowaną w wejście jaskini, w której skrył się Hunk.

Lance nie był pewny kto ruszył się pierwszy. W ułamku sekundy znaleźli się przy broni, a metalowe pazury Blue przecięły lufę, po czym Lwica wypuściła z siebie dziki pomruk, któremu zawtórował okrzyk chłopaka.

Jednak takie działanie odebrało im możliwość obrony przed napastnikami.

\- Blue – wysyczał na widok szeregu broni wycelowanych w ich kierunku.

 _Przynajmniej oni będą bezpieczni_ , pomyślała jego towarzyszka kucając, a Lance zgodził się z nią w ciszy. Przygotowali się...

I Yellow uwolnił się, przyjmując na siebie pociski, które z całą pewnością przedziurawiłyby Blue. Lance wzniósł z ulgą radosny okrzyk. Silny i wytrzymały Yellow potrafił wytrzymać uderzenia, które zmiotłyby Blue z powierzchni ziemi.

Komunikatory zatrzeszczały.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lance?

\- Do jasnej cholery, Hunk! Prawie zawału przez ciebie dostałem!

\- Czyli jeszcze dychasz  – powiedział Hunk.

\- Pośpieszcie się, paladyni. Tunel już dłużej nie wytrzyma - obraz Allury pojawił się na ekranie w kąciku oka chłopaka.

Blue i Yellow zerknęły po sobie, po czym ruszyły z całą prędkością w stronę nieba, aż w końcu wzniosły się na bezpieczną wysokość. Lance odetchnął z ulgą kiedy bezpiecznie znaleźli się po drugiej stronie tunelu.

Zauważył, że Shiro i Pidge już na nich czekali, co oznaczało, że udało im się odzyskać Green.

\- Jak myślisz, bawili się lepiej od nas? – zagaił Lance przyjaciela.

- _Tak_ – jęknał Hunk.

 _Na pewno nie_ , odpowiedziała Blue w tym samym czasie, i Lance się roześmiał.

Oboje z Hunkiem wyszli ze swoich Lwów w tym samym czasie kiedy Allura i Coran wybiegli z zamku by ich przywitać.

\- Udało się wam – ulga była bardzo wyraźna w głosie Allury.

Wymienili z Hunkiem spojrzenia.

\- Ta, ledwie – odpowiedział Lance machnąwszy dłonią. - Coran, gdzie się podziała ta twoja przyjaźnie nastawiona cywilizacja? Prawie tam zginęliśmy!

Shiro wydał się tym zaniepokojony.

- To był jakiś koszmar, czułem się tam prawie jak Hunk!

Hunk zgiął się w pół i oparłszy dłonie na kolanach próbował wziąć głęboki oddech.

\- A ja _jestem_  sobą – jęknął nieszczęśliwie, ale tym razem zdołał opanować sensacje żołądkowe.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc _prawie tam zginęliśmy_ _?_ Wszystko z wami w porządku? - zapytał zmartwiony Shiro.

Lance wzruszył ramionami jak gdy by chciał powiedzieć  _było trudno, ale jeszcze żyjemy_. Ta planeta nie była im przyjazna, ale wiele się zmieniło w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Powinien był się tego spodziewać.

\- O tak, wręcz kapitalnie – odpowiedział za nich dwóch Hunk.

\- Kapitalnie? - zapytał Coran wymieniając z Allurą zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Pidge westchnął i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Nauczysz się jeszcze – pocieszył kosmitę. - Znaleźliśmy już Czerwonego Lwa?

\- Tak – Coran klasnął w dłonie z zadowoleniem.

Keith stanął obok niego ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i uniesioną brwią. 

\- Nie brzmisz zbyt pewnie.

Oskarżenie chłopaka zdało się pozbawić Corana entuzjazmu.

\- Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość – powiedział obcy wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Czerwony Lew jest naprawdę, naprawdę, _naprawdę_ blisko nas.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Keith opuszczając ręce i podchodząc do nich. - Bez kłopotu go przejmiemy.

Coran uniósł palec uciszając dalsze komentarze.

\- Zła wiadomość jest taka, że Czerwony Lew jest na glarańskim statku orbitującym planetę Arus.

Pidge zaklął na to soczyście .

\- Nie przeklinaj - ostrzegł go Shiro.

\- Znowu dobre wieści. Jesteśmy na Arus! - powiedział Coran z uśmiechem.

Usta księżniczki wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie dotrą do nas _co najmniej_ przez parę najbliższych księżyców. Minęło tylko kilka tyków!

\- Czym,  _do cholery,_ są _tyki_? - wymruczał Lance pochylając się w stronę Pidge.

\- Skąd niby _ja_ mam to wiedzieć? - wysyczał chłopak wbijając mu łokieć pod żebra.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, widocznie liczenie na palcach nie działa już tak dobrze jak kiedyś, księżniczko – tłumaczył Coran drapiąc się po szyi i śmiejąc nerwowo. - Musiałem się odrobinkę pomylić w obliczeniach.

Hunk parsknął głośno gdy to uslyszał.

Po całym Zamku rozniósł się dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości, a przed nimi pojawił się ekran z glarańskim dowódcą.

-  _Księżniczko Alluro, mówi Komandor Sendak z Galrańskiego Imperium. Mówię w imieniu Imperatora Zarkona, Władcy Wszechświata. Przybyłem odebrać wasze Lwy_ \- dowódca przerwał na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując przy okazji rzędy ostrych niczym noże zębów. - _Oddajcie je bez walki, a może pozwolę wam żyć. Odmówcie, a ta planeta ulegnie zagładzie._

W tym momencie nagranie zostało przerwane, a ekran zniknął. Cała siódemka spojrzała po sobie, zagubiona.

\- No taaa. A może jednak... nie? - Lance przerwał ciszę.

\- Dobra ludzie, tylko bez paniki. Możemy... - próbował uspokoić ich Shiro.

\- Chcesz _,_ żebym _nie panikował_? Ten upiorny kosmita, który wcześniej gonił nas gigantycznym statkiem kosmicznym znowu nas znalazł, a na dodatek...

\- Mamy tylko trzy lwy – wtrącił pomocnie Pidge, a Lance westchnął, dając się ponieść wspomnieniom.

Zarkon łatwo zapanowałby nad taką sytuacją. Król Alfor i Coran wymieniliby parę krótkich zdań, plan między pięcioma paladynami zostałby ułożony szybciej niż zdążyliby powiedzieć _hetta_ , a drużyna Voltrona wyruszyłaby pokonać niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Lance, nie odlatuj! - czyjś głos otrząsnął go z zamyślenia.

\- Częściowa bariera nie da rady na długo powstrzymać działka jonowego – ostrzegła ich Allura chociaż znajdowała się już przy panelu sterowania i przygotowywała Zamek do obrony.

 _Odwrót_ był pierwszą myślą Lance'a.

To byłoby takie proste. Zamek nie miałby problemu z otwarciem tunelu z wykorzystaniem rezerwowej energii. Mogliby przeżyć bez szkód i bez przelewania krwi.

\- A co z tymi tunelami? - nieśmiało zasugerował Hunk.

A mimo to...

Mimo to nie mogli po prostu _opuścić_ Arusa, nie kiedy Lance był pewien, że nic nie powstrzyma Galran przed zdobyciem Lwów.

Ale Red nadal czekała na statku na swojego pilota, i chociaż nieustannie walczył z Keithem, Voltron byłby niczym bez Czerwonego Paladyna.

_Ale nie możemy porzucić naszego stada._

\- Nie – zgodził się cicho patrząc na resztę obecnych, wciąż pogrążonych w głębokiej dyskusji. - Nie możemy.

Mimo wszystko nadal był Niebieskim Paladynem, zaprzysięgłym obrońcą wszechświata, więc Lance przełknął strach i porzucił instynkt, który mówił mu, by uciekał stąd ile sił w nogach.

\- No ale w takim razie _co_  zrobimy?

Allura klasnęła w dłonie, ale nawet ona wyglądała na niepewną.

\- Na serio moglibyśmy stąd odlecieć.

\- Albo _na_ _serio_ moglibyśmy tutaj zostać – powiedział Pidge piorunując Hunka wzrokiem.

\- Znaczy, nie moglibyśmy jakoś tak, no nie wiem, uformować Voltrona? Nie musimy mieć _wszystkich_ Lwów w jednym miejscu, żeby się zjednoczyć, prawda?

Shiro przejechał dłonią po twarzy, zmęczony. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Allurę.

\- Zostaniemy – powiedziała Allura w końcu, a Lance pomyślał, że w tym świetle bardzo przypominała swojego ojca.

Odetchnęła głęboko przed kontynuowaniem.

\- Jesteście paladynami Voltrona, Lwy _muszą_ się was słuchać. Musicie pokonać Zarkona... Voltron jest teraz jedyną szansą wszechświata. Jesteście...  _jesteśmy_ jego jedyną nadzieją.

Nastała napięta cisza, której przez moment nikt nie odważył się przerwać.

Dopiero Shiro pokiwał głową i podniósł głos.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy z tobą. Prawda, drużyno?

\- Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli mu.

Zdawało się, że ich słowa pomogły Allurze w odzyskaniu sił. Patrzyła na nich przez kolejną chwilę, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i żwawo ruszyła korytarzem.

\- Chodźcie za mną – powiedziała władczo przez ramię. Nikt nie śmiał zaprotestować.

Poprowadziła ich do zbrojowni. Na ścianach wisiało multum różnych broni i zbroi, przeznaczonych dla potrzebujących. Jednak cała ta kolekcja blakła w porównaniu z zawartością pięciu szklanych gablot znajdujących się naprzeciwko drzwi.

W każdej z nich na swoich paladynów czekały zbroje, a na ścianie obok nich wisiały nieaktywne jeszcze bronie.

Allura rozłożyła ręce.

\- Oto wasze zbroje, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Keith... - powiedziała, zaczynając od lewej po kolei wskazywać im gabloty.

Zwróciła się przepraszająco w stronę Lance'a.

\- Będziesz musiał znaleźć jakąś pasującą wśród tych – powiedziała wskazując dłonią ścianę.

\- Jestem pewna, że coś dla ciebie znajdziemy. Prze... jest mi bardzo przykro, ale zbroja i bayard Niebieskiego Paladyna zaginęły, tak samo jak twój bayard, Shiro. Przykro mi.

\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział już ubrany w zbroję Shiro. Uśmiechnął się ponuro wypowiadając następne słowa. – Ludzie łatwo się dostosowują, poradzę sobie.

\- Nieźle to wygląda! – skomentował Hunk oglądając uważnie zbroję, która dopasowała się do jego kształtów.

Keith wydał zdziwiony okrzyk gdy jego broń przemieniła się w miecz, po czym na jego twarzy wykwitło zadowolenie. Zamachnął się parę razy by sprawdzić wyważenie broni, o mały włos nie trafiając Pidge.

\- Chodź ze mną - powiedział Coran szarpiąc wąs w zamyśleniu. - Chyba nawet wiem gdzie znaleźć coś w twoim rozmiarze...

\- Nie trzeba – przerwał mu Lance unosząc dłoń. - Zna... chyba znalazłem jakąś zbroję i tę broń w... w Niebieskim Lwie.

Allura mrugnęła w zaskoczeniu.

\- Jakie nieziemskie szczęście – powiedział Coran z uśmiechem, chociaż wyglądał na roztrzęsionego.

Niczego nie podejrzewali.

- W takim razie... pójdę się przebrać, w porządku?

\- Idź, i zostań już w swoim Lwie. Już niedługo odlatujemy - zgodziła się Allura.

Królewski doradca odciągnął Allurę na bok i wyszepnął do niej coś, co tylko ona i Lance usłyszeli.

\- Księżniczko... jesteś co do nich absolutnie pewna? Nie zdają się być najlepszym wyborem na obrońców uciśnionych.

Allura zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię.

\- Mamy tylko ich.

\- Naszykujcie się, chłopcy! - nakazał reszcie Coran gdy Lance odwrócił się ku wyjściu.

\- Bayard jest tradycyjną bronią... o, widzę, że już do tego doszedłeś – zaczęła Allura

Dało się słyszeć bzyczenie elektryczności kiedy Pidge wypróbowywał swoją broń na Hunku uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Urocze, co nie?

Lance szybko wyszedł zanim Pidge miał szansę porazić i jego. Paladyn uciekł na korytarz by złapać oddech, który z jakiegoś powodu przychodził mu teraz ciężej.

_Co zrobimy, Blue?_

_To, co zawsze,_ zamruczała pewna siebie Blue w odpowiedzi.

Czekała na niego z otwartymi ustami. Wspiął się do środka, udając się na koniec kokpitu i naciskając dłonią mały skaner. Lance zszedł do wnętrza Lwa kiedy ściana się otworzyła, po czym przeszedł głębiej między połamanym szkłem.

Jego zbroja wciąż wisiała na ścianie, na której ją kiedyś powiesił.

Lance przełknął ślinę przebierając w swój pancerz. Czarny materiał był nadal idealnie dopasowany do jego ciała. Lance położył dłoń na napierśniku nad sercem i westchnął głęboko.

Zbroja była uszkodzona. Z lewej strony była widoczna zabrudzona na niebiesko dziura, a zadrapania i odbarwienia zabierały całą wolną powierzchnię. Żebra zabolały go na samo wspomnienie odniesionych obrażeń.

Przejechał dłonią po podartej części, zauważając, że będzie musiał ją później naprawić. Nie miał ani czasu, ani materiałów, żeby zrobić to na Ziemi.

\- Blue, on mnie prawie zabił. Gdybyśmy się nie... gdybym... - wyszeptał. Zacisnął dłonie wokół broni, której ciężar był równie pocieszający co przygnębiający.

Wiedział gdzie jest bayard Shiro. _Oczywiście_ , że Zarkon go zatrzymał, miecz tysiąca legend. Lance pamiętał jego chorobliwie fioletowy blask, pamiętał ogarniającą go niemoc pomimo uciążliwego krzyku Blue, nie mógł zapomnieć o łuku nieubłaganie zbliżającego się ostrza miecza...

 _Lance_.

Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień.

 _Dziesięć tysięcy lat_ _,_ przypomniał im obojgu.

\- Ale wciąż czuję się , jakby to wszystko stało się dopiero wczoraj.

Założył hełm i wracając do kokpitu włączył komunikator. Blue uniosła się gdy usiadł za sterami rozciągając palce i dotykając kontrolek.

 _Pamiętaj, żadnego ad unom dopóki nie będzie to naprawdę konieczne. Nie chcemy powtórki z wcześniej,_ powiedział jej.

To było wystarczająco niebezpieczne, ta więź, którą dzielili. Ale Lance został wytrenowany by sobie z tym radzić, spędził całe lata na nauce łączenia ich umysłów w jedno. Lata, które nic nie znaczyły gdy wczoraj bez myślenia połączył się z Blue.

\- Lance, jesteś już gotowy? - zabrzęczał komunikator.

\- Tak – potwierdził.

\- Cieszę się.

Nagle twarz Allury pojawiła się na ekranie. Lance miał nadzieję, że nie mogła widzieć stanu jego zbroi. Widocznie miał szczęście, gdyż księżniczka zdawała się go nie zauważać.

- Musimy odbić Czerwonego Lwa z wrogiego statku – powiedziała.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – odgryzł się Keith. – A niby jak mamy go znaleźć? To dosyć duży statek, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś

\- Nie my. Ty. Powodzenia – odparł Pidge.

\- Pidge ma rację – wtrącił się Hunk. – Powinieneś być w stanie wyczuć jego obecność kiedy zdołasz znaleźć się wystarczająco blisko. To akurat żaden problem. Jest nim natomiast podlecenie _na odpowiednią odległość_. 

\- Pamiętasz tę energię, którą czułeś na pustyni? - zapytał Lance.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

\- Coś takiego poczujesz. Trochę tak się czuję z Niebieskim Lwem. Zaufaj mi, nie przegapisz tego.

\- Zaufać ci? - parsknął Keith – Jakby to było takie proste.

\- Keith! - krzyknęli ostrzegawczym tonem Shiro i Allura jednocześnie.

\- Pamiętaj, Czerwony Lew jest znany ze swojego wybuchowego charakteru, będziesz musiał zapracować na jej szacunek.

\- Wielki Keith Kogane nie powinien mieć z tym żadnych problemów – wymruczał Lance.

\- Dobra, drużyno, do dzieła! - zagrzał ich do walki Shiro.

 _Drużyna Voltrona_. Podobało mu się brzmienie tej nazwy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Założyłam tumblr, więc jak chcecie zadawać jakieś pytania, czy coś mi przesłać, to możecie to zrobić właśnie tam (kivutio.tumblr.com).


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozpoczyna się walka o Czerwonego Lwa. Lance ma doświadczenie w walce, ale ta sprawia, że prawie się poddaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rozdział! 
> 
> Nie wiem czy będę kontynuowała tłumaczenie tej serii. Bardzo możliwe, że dodam rozdziały, które już mam, a potem po prostu ją porzucę. Nie mam już do niej siły, od jakiegoś czasu fandom Voltrona przestał mnie pociągać, a nie chcę ciągnąć czegoś, co mnie już po prostu nie interesuje. 
> 
> Ale zobaczymy, może jeszcze tutaj wrócę, kto wie. A tymczasem, zapraszam do czytania, a mnie możecie znaleźć [tutaj](https://kivutio.tumblr.com/).

 

\- Jaki mamy plan? - zapytał Lance odchylając się na krześle. - Zakradamy się, bam, bam, bam, ratujemy Czerwonego Lwa i uciekamy?

W rogu ekranu Keitha wykrzywił usta się w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- _Potrzebujemy czegoś, co odwróci ich uwagę. Czegoś, co zajmie ich na tyle, żebyśmy mogli..._ \- Shiro wziął głęboki oddech, jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi – _tak, żebyśmy mogli się podkraść, piu, piu, piu, odbić Czerwonego Lwa i uciec._

\- To był najgorszy efekt dźwiękowy, jaki... - Pidge wydał z siebie obrażony dźwięk.

\- _Eeee, ludzie? Galra są niedaleko, pamiętacie? Pał łał, odbić Lwa?_

\- Słabe – powiedział Lance, ale uśmiechnął się do Hunka, żeby ten wiedział, że żartuje. Potem jednak wypoważniał, a uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. - Dobra, kto będzie idiotą, który odwróci ich uwagę?

\- _No cóż, skoro tak ładnie prosisz.... Hunk, pójdziesz z Lancem. Keith, Pidge i ja polecimy w Zielonym Lwie, bo jest najmniejszy, i odbijemy Czerwonego Lwa_ – powiedział Shiro.

\- Odwracanie uwagi to moje drugie imię. Nie może się nie udać, Shiro – wyszczerzył się ponownie Lance.

\- _Nie wątpię_ – wymamrotał mu Keith do ucha – _założę się, że gdybyś tam po prostu wszedł i zagadał Sendaka, oddałby nam Czerwonego Lwa w dziesięć sekund._

 _\- Raczej pięć_ – Pidge dodał swoich pięć groszy.

Lance przewrócił oczami.

\- _Lance, czy zechciałbyś zagrać roli damy w opałach? Może jeśli udamy, że oddajemy im swoje Lwy, to... po pierwsze, nie zaczną do nas od razu strzelać, a po drugie, dzięki temu możemy się zbliżyć i... zaatakować, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba –_ Hunk wyglądał niepewnie kiedy to mówił, ale w jego oczach, zmarszczonych brwiach i zaciśniętych ustach czaiła się determinacja.

\- No to... niech nas wessie gigantyczna kosmiczna próżnia – powiedział Lance próbując się uśmiechnąć.

 _\- To się nie liczy_ – powiedział Hunk naciskając parę guzików – _Kosmiczne próżnie są jak czarne dziury._

_\- Po prostu już idźcie._

Blue zamruczała energicznie robiąc salto w powietrzu podczas, gdy nabierali prędkości.

\- A tak właściwie, to... jak mamy się im niby poddać?

Voltron nigdy się nie poddał żadnemu ze swoich wrogów, według niepisanych zasad Lwy powinny być chronione bez względu na koszta. Lance westchnął głęboko.

Cóż, zawsze był ten pierwszy raz.

\- Nie pozwolę im cię zabrać – zapewnił Blue.

 _Ani ja ciebie_ , odpowiedziała.

 _\- Nawiązałem kontakt z komandorem Sendakiem_ – poinformowała ich Allura, a jej ładną twarz zdobiły zmarszczone brwi – _i powiedziałam mu, że paladyni Niebieskiego i Żółtego Lwa się poddają. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mi uwierzył..._

Otoczyło ich światło, Lance zerknął na lewo, gdzie zobaczył Żółtego Lwa ciągniętego ku górze przez niewidzialną siłę. Sam też to czuł, że znajduje się w niekontrolowanym przez siebie ruchu.

\- Przygotuj się – powiedział do siebie i Hunka.

\- _Na wszelki wypadek_ – wymamrotał Hunk.

\- _Jesteśmy na statku_ – zaraportował Pidge – _Keith chyba znalazł Czerwonego_... - gwałtowny oddech przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Pidge i Shiro rozmawiali ze sobą przez chwilę, mówili jednak za cicho by Lance mógł cokolwiek usłyszeć.

\- _Zmiana planów_ – powiedział nagle Shiro. – _Keith, idziesz sam. Jestem pewien, że ci się uda._

_\- Shiro..._

_\- Pamiętaj: cierpliwość rodzi skupienie._

Słowa te zdawały się poruszyć coś w młodzieńcu, bo po chwili wahania zgodził się z Shiro i dało się słyszeć jego oddalające się w szybkim tempie kroki.

 _Paladynie_ , warknęła Blue, czym zwróciła uwagę Lance'a z powrotem na rzeczywistość. Byli już za blisko statku, Lance widział czekający na nich pluton galrańskich wojowników, których broń wycelowana była w kierunku dwóch Lwów. Lance zgrzytnął zębami na ich widok.

\- _Widzisz tych żołnierzy? Święty quiznaku, to ci dopiero żołnierze._

Lance zacisnął wargi.

\- To chyba już ten „ _wszelki wypadek_ ”, Hunk – odpowiedział zaciskając dłonie na sterze. - Dobra, zajmijmy się tą wiązką!

 _\- Nie uczyli nas tego w Garnizonie_ – powiedział Hunk, ale skręcił Yellow w stronę statku.

\- Gotowy?

Oba Lwy wyleciały w tym samym czasie, a ich wiązki natychmiast poleciały w kierunku statku. Żołnierze rozproszyli się, platforma zajęła się ogniem, a wiązka wcześniej ciągnąca ich w kierunku Galran zniknęła.

Jednak nadal dało się słyszeć głośne szumienie, które Lance raczej czuł niż słyszał. Ale to nie była Blue. Oboje obrócili się i zauważyli lufę działka jonowego skierowanego w ich stronę. Chłopak zamarł na chwilę w przerażeniu. Oboje z Blue gwałtownie opadli w dół, a szum stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

\- Ruchy! - zawołał gorączkowo równocześnie z Keithem.

Hunk krzyknął głośno, kiedy działko jonowe ledwie go minęło.

\- Musimy się go pozbyć!

Ale wokół nich zebrały się teraz i myśliwce, których Lance próbował się pozbyć skręcając gwałtownie w lewo, ale te podążały za każdym jego ruchem.

\- _Befir_ – zaklął pod nosem Lance. - Jestem trochę zajęty!

Najwidoczniej Hunk przejął inicjatywę, gdyż Lance ujrzał oczami Blue jak jego przyjaciel uderza w bok działka jonowego, przez co wiązka zmieniła trajektorię i trafiła w parę myśliwców Galran.

\- _Dlaczego to nie chce się złamać?!_ \- krzyknął sfrustrowany Hunk.

Lance zestrzelił parę myśliwców, które obróciły się w stronę Hunka, czym zwrócił ich uwagę z powrotem na siebie.

- _No złam się w końcu! -_ wykrzyknął Hunk.

Działko jonowe zadrżało, gdy Yellow przeciął je w pół, mocno rozszarpując metal potężnymi pazurami.

\- _W końcu! -_ radosny okrzyk Keitha, któremu najwidoczniej również się powiodło brzmiał metalicznie,.

\- Wynośmy się stąd! - wykrzyknął Lance zestrzeliwując kolejne myśliwce zanim się odwrócił. Mieli Czerwonego Lwa, więc wreszcie mogli wrócić do Zamku.

\- _O tak!_ \- wykrzyknął Hunk, po czym oboje pomknęli w stronę Arus i wylądowali w Zamku. Green pojawił się chwilę potem, a za nim podążył Red.

Czarny Lew był równie niesamowity jak Lance go zapamiętał. Czerń, srebro i złoto, to światło w kształcie litery „v” błyszczące w jego piersi, te skrzydła...

Black był jednak niczym w porównaniu do Blue, która była prawdziwą pięknością pośród Lwów.

Blue zamruczała w zadowoleniu na to stwierdzenie.

Reszta paladynów oniemiała z wrażenia.

Black wyprostował się, jego oczy zabłysły, a potem otworzył usta i zaryczał. Wezwanie wstrząsnęło czymś we krwi Lance'a, uniósł pięść w powietrze, gdy inny Lew odpowiedział na wezwanie, stado wreszcie w całości.

Gdzieś w oddali zawyły alarmy.

\- Nie...

\- _Paladyni, musicie uformować Voltrona i natychmiast powstrzymać Sendaka! Statek wchodzi w aruzyjską atmosferę_ – zawołała Allura.

\- A niech to _quiznak_ – zadeklarował Lance.

\- _Chodźmy!_

Cała piątka wyleciała z Zamku, wzniosła się w powietrze i wylądowała na następnym moście.

\- _Tarcze już długo się nie utrzymają. Częściowa bariera nie... nie zdziała za wiele przeciwko działku jonowemu_ – ostrzegła ich Allura.

\- _No nie, działka znowu działają?_ \- wykrzyknął Hunk spostrzegając dobrze im teraz znany błysk za tarczą.

Lance musiał przyznać, że statek Sendaka sprawiał porażające wrażenie. Myśliwce roiły się wokół Zamku i niczym gromada sępów okrążały go i czekały na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Strzały osłabiły obronę Zamku.

\- _W porządku, jaki mamy plan?_

Właśnie wtedy wypaliły działka.

Czerwone światło otoczyło barierę, a ogień pojawił się na całej jej szerokości. Serce Lance'a podskoczyło mu do gardła kiedy patrzył na ich obronę, jeden tyk, potem dwa, trzy, która w końcu poddała się pod naporem ognia wroga i powoli zniknęła.

_Na ten moment czekały myśliwce. Usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie Blue i gwałtownie skręcili, ledwo unikając następnego strzału._

\- _Może najpierw skupmy się na pozostaniu przy życiu?_

Cała piątka ruszyła jednocześnie. Yellow zaryczała zwycięsko, kiedy udało jej się złapać myśliwiec w zęby i uderzyć nim w drugi statek.

\- Hej, piękna – wymruczał Lance, ale nie musiał nic więcej mówić. Blue brała już na cel kolejne statki, które podświetlały się na czerwono na ekranie. Pracowali razem.

Cel. Pal.

Cel. Pal.

Cel...

\- Keith, ruchy! - wrzasnął, kiedy zauważył, że myśliwiec prawie wpadł na Red.

Blue zawarczała, kiedy zakołysał nią, by mogli ruszyć do przodu. Zęby przecięły metal, a Blue złapała myśliwiec w powietrzu, po czym roztrząsnęła na boki jego kawałki.

Blue zawyła z bólu, kiedy laser trafił w jej bok. Lance jej zawtórował, odczuwając echo bólu przez ich więź. Wciąż odrobinę ogłuszony, nie był w stanie zmienić kierunku wystarczająco szybko, i wpadli na Red.

\- _Lance, zejdź mi z drogi!_ _-_ krzyknął Keith przez komunikator.

Zacisnął zęby na ten bezczelny rozkaz, ale zanim mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Shiro zwołał ich uwagę.

\- _Musimy uformować Voltrona!_

_\- Jak?_ _ Tego _ _nas akurat nie nauczyli w Garnizonie!_

_\- Właśnie, no i nie widzę tu żadnego przycisku podpisanego „formowanie Voltrona”... zawsze jest jakiś przycisk!_

\- Ludzie – zaczął Lance, i oblizał wargi – może powinniśmy się skupić, na przykład na... zjednocze...

 _\- Musicie pracować razem_ – przerwała mu Allura. – _Tylko wtedy będziecie w stanie uformować Voltrona._

Zacisnął wargi.

\- _W porządku. Może po prostu... lećmy w formacji, a potem się zobaczy. Na trzy._

Shiro nie brzmiał zbyt pewnie, ale w sobie na tyle autorytetu, że byli gotowi go posłuchać. Lance s _kierował Blue w odpowiednią stronę, i pięć Lwów wreszcie stanęło na skraju kamienistego klifu. Wyczuwał niepokój Blue spowodowany tą formacją. Miała rację, w ten sposób nie uformują Voltrona._

_\- Ludzie, to chyba nie jest najlepszy... - powtórzył._

_-_ _Raz, dwa, trzy_ _– zawołał Shiro władczym głosem i chociaż Lance chciał zaprotestować, ugryzł się w język i przełknął swój komentarz. Blue ponownie zawarczała._

_Razem polecieli naprzód. Lance przymknął powieki i zobaczył, że Blue na niego czeka. Zawołali resztę jednocześnie, jak gdyby byli jednością, szukali innych, ale nikogo nie znaleźli._

_Am'lei_ _, pomyślał w ciszy. Nie mógł jej znaleźć. Nie było ani śladu po jej dzikim duchu, ani ognistej pasji._

_Keith,_ _przypomniała mu Blue._ _Keith._

_-_ _Mam wrażenie, że to jednak nie działa..._

_Coś pociągnęło Blue ku górze. Lance otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a w jego piersi zaczęła kiełkować nadzieja. Jednak wciąż coś było nie tak._

_Będą musieli pokonać mnie, żeby dostać się do ciebie._

_-_ _Nie –_ _błagał Lance. To się nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. To nie mogła być prawda._

_Popchnął ster, ale nic to nie dało. Blue się starała, ale przyciąganie wiązki było dla niej zbyt silne. Lance nacisnął parę guzików naprzeciwko siebie, próbując znaleźć sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji._

\- _O mój Boże, to jest to. To nasz koniec._

\- _Mogę już zacząć panikować? Chyba już panikuję. Wciąga nas statek kosmiczny. Niedobrze. O, nie. Nie-e._

Nad nimi zawisł złowieszczo wyglądający statek Sendaka. Lance próbował odzyskać kontrolę, walczył ze sterem, by poruszyć się chociaż odrobinkę. Światło przeciekło do kokpitu i zatopiło wszystko w purpurze.

\- Blue – wyszeptał.

Zrozumiał, że byli w pułapce. Nie mieli żadnej drogi ucieczki. Nie mogli uformować Voltrona.

\- _Latanie z wami było prawdziwym honorem, chłopaki._

Pożegnanie.

Zawiedzie. Sendak ich złapie i zawiadomi Zarkona, a potem jedyna nadzieja wszechświata legnie w gruzach, niczym Pompeje podczas wybuchu Wezuwiusza. Sam Lance nie miał wystarczającej siły, by powstrzymać nadciągającą zagładę.

\- _Nie_ – powiedział Shiro, a ton jego głosu przypomniał Lance'owi o Zarkonie z przeszłości. Lance automatycznie się wyprostował.

\- _Nie poddamy się. Wierzę w nas, możemy to zrobić._

 _Paladynie_ _._ Blue była ledwie obecna na skraju jego świadomości i czekała na znak, więc sięgnął ku niej. Tym razem nie szukał Am'lei lecz Keitha, z jego zakrwawionymi od treningów dłońmi, inteligencją i ogniem; po Pidge, jego okulary i światło monitora dawno po północy, i zieleń świeżych liści; po Hunka, jego słoneczny optymizm i zapach świeżo zaparzonej herbaty, i ziemi; po Shiro, ubranego w dym i światło gwiazd na nieskończonym pułapie nieba.

\- _Musi nam się udać. Tylko my stoimy między Zarkonem a całym wszechświatem. Nie przegramy. Możemy wygrać, jeśli tylko będziemy współpracowali._

Czyjaś świadomość dotknęła go nieśmiało, a Lance dokończył ich połączenie. Kolory, od czerni poczynając wypełniły jego umysł,.

\- _Nareszcie!_ \- zawołali w zachwycie. Blue ruszyła się, i nagle wszyscy stali się jednością.

\- _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... udało nam się!_ \- pierwszy wykrzyknął Keith.

\- _Udało nam się!_ \- zawołał Pidge entuzjastycznie.

_\- Ludzie... jestem nogą!_

_\- Skupcie się, musimy się pozbyć tego działka_ – zarządził Shiro.

Czuł się jakby wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Red grzmotnęła w działko jonowe, którego strzał ominął Zamek szerokim łukiem. Keith uderzył ponownie razem z Pidge, i działko zostało całkowicie zmiażdżone.

\- No dalej, Keith – powiedział Lance.

Znów usłyszał znajome szumienie, przez moment był w stanie poczuć Red, która aż płonęła. Zamruczała w jego umyśle i wystrzeliła pocisk, który do tej pory wstrzymywała.

Uderzyli w kadłub, a pocisk Green znowu wystrzelił w stronę statku.

 _Jeszcze tylko raz_ , pomyślał Lance. Może to przez więź, a może po prostu wszyscy o tym pomyśleli, ale Voltron znów obrócił się w kierunku wroga.

Lance nakarmił Blue całą swoją energią, a ich kwintesencja połączyła się ze sobą.

\- _Teraz!_ \- zakrzyknął głośno Shiro, a oni wydali z siebie bojowy okrzyk lecąc w stronę statku Sendaka. Lance dał upust całemu smutkowi, wściekłości i determinacji.

Ich zwycięski okrzyk pobrzmiewał echem w komunikatorach.

Niebo nad nimi eksplodowało i Lance obserwował szalejące po niebie płomienie. Zaśmiał się cicho, rozkoszując się wygraną. Udało im się. Pokonali Sendaka i... uformowali Voltrona.

\- Udało się nam, Blue – powiedział, kiedy się rozdzielili.

Blue nie odpowiedziała, ale czuł jej radość spowodowaną ponownym zjednoczeniem. Mieli do przejścia jeszcze długą drogę, pomyślał Lance. Formowanie Voltrona i więzów między drużyną nie należało do łatwych zadań.

Ale to był początek. To był jakiś początek i jemu to wystarczało.

\- Dobra robota – pochwaliła ich Allura, kiedy zebrali się razem po bitwie. Lance ściągnął hełm i wcisnął go pod ramię. Hunk leżał już rozciągnięty na podłodze, całkowicie wykończony, a Pidge wydawał się być gotów do niego dołączyć.

\- Udało nam się – odpowiedział Shiro, którego oczy wypełniła nadzieja.

\- Ta, udało się nam – powiedział Keith i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Moje pytanie brzmi: jak? - zapytał Hunk. - Znaczy... dużo krzyczałem. Może to pomogło?

Jednak Pidge wpatrywał się w podłogę. Zdjął okulary i zamarł w bezruchu. Lance poruszył się i otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Shiro go wyprzedził. Położył dłoń na plecach Pidge i wyszeptał coś do niego cicho, tak, że Lance nie mógł nic usłyszeć.

Odwrócił się, czując gorzki smak w ustach na ich widok. Byli drużyną, zebraną razem przez wszechświat w nadziei, że uda im się razem pracować.

Nie byli _jego_ drużyną. Poczuł ucisk w piersi na tę myśl.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lance? - zapytał Coran, a Lance odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Głos mężczyzny był pełen zmartwienia – Źle się czujesz? Powinniśmy umieścić cię w komorze...

\- Co?

Wszystko było z nim w porządku. Parę zadrapań, może parę siniaków, ale poza tym jedyne, o czym Lance mógł pomyśleć, było zmęczenie.

\- Krwawisz – kontynuował Coran.

Lance skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Keith podszedł bliżej.

\- Że niby co?

\- Wcale nie, wszystko ze mną w porządku – odparł szybko.

Spojrzał w dół na swoją zbroję, w końcu sobie przypominając. Patrząc na to, jak wyglądał, powinien był już dawno wąchać kwiatki od spodu, ale to było dawno temu.

\- To nie moja krew – powiedział cicho wskazując na szkarłatne plamy. - Już tu... była. Kiedy znalazłem zbroję.

Coran zmarszczył brwi. Lance nie przegapił ani ponurego wyrazu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, ani wymiany spojrzeń między doradcą a Allurą.

Księżniczka nie wyglądała tak, jak przewidywał. Jej wyraz twarzy był zaniepokojony, a usta były ściśnięte w cienką linię. Była wściekła, jej oczach błyszczały surowością.

Myśleli, że zginął w dniu upadku Altei.

 _I dobrze_ , pomyślał żarliwie. Nie chciał być Talinem Forsune, kłamcą, mordercą, tchórzem. Chciał być po prostu Lancem, chłopcem znikąd.

\- No tak – powiedział w końcu Coran – będziemy musieli to naprawić. Nie zajmie nam to długo, ale chyba powinniśmy znaleźć dla ciebie jakąś inną zbroję. Nie możesz przecież walczyć w czymś takim.

Lance podbiegł do niego i wyrównał ich kroki. Alteańczyk uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, na co Coran uniósł brew.

\- Za co?

\- Nic takiego – Lance wzruszył ramionami.

 _Za wszystko_ , odpowiedział w duszy. _Za wszystko._

 


End file.
